Cold Heart, Warm Embrace
by Sheila-la-la
Summary: [TxG] It's a new semester of junior year at East High. Follow Gabriella through her trials and tribulations when someone very dear to her is lost.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm a new writer here. This is my first story I've ever published outside of school. I'd love it if you'd review my work (though I'm not going to force you to) so I could get some positive feedback or constructive criticism. Thanks!

* * *

Gabriella was a lively soul. Everyone embraced her presence at East High. When she first arrived more than a year ago, no one even acknowledged her. But she soon renowned herself; not as the "freaky math girl," but as the girl who stole Troy Bolton, star basketball player's, heart. 

It was more than a year ago when she met Troy at the ski lodge during winter break. They sang their very first song together and slowly built their relationship up to its level today. Their love for each other could not be broken, and their minds were always focused on one another, whether it be school or home.

* * *

She took her first steps up the stairs to the school where she was greeted by her best friend, Taylor, and Kelsi. Although Sharpay had befriended them after the callbacks of the winter musical, she had gone back to her usual, sour self as soon as the spring musical had graced its presence at school, but Zeke still persisted that her attitude would change. Of course, Gabriella and Troy had gotten the lead roles, leaving her and Ryan with supporting roles; same for this year's winter musical. Sharpay was furious. All her work since grade school, all her dreams of starring in each and every play she'd auditioned for, had been shattered that one day where Troy and Gabriella had given their informal audition. 

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said.

"Oh hey, girl! So how was your weekend?" Taylor replied.

"Well, I didn't see Tro—"

"Is that all you think about?" Kelsi cuts off her reply.

"Pretty much." They all smiled and exchanged laughs.

"Oh, here he comes." Kelsi and Taylor had decided to leave and as they marched up the stairs, Gabriella had turned a shade of pink. Although she and Troy had been dating for a considerably long time, she'd still feel those butterflies floating around in her stomach. It had made their relationship more exciting.

Troy gave out a few "Hey"'s and "What's up?"'s before finally arriving at Gabriella. He wrapped his arms around her waist and greeted her with a passionate kiss before saying, "Hey, I missed you this weekend."

"As well, Mr. Bolton." She gave him a smile, and he returned it.

"How was my freaky genius girl without me?"

"Lonely," she laughed in reply. "And my freaky callback boy…?"

"Lonelier" he said in response, kissing her forehead.

They took a moment to look gaze in each other's eyes, and he broke his grip around a now, very red Gabriella. He held out a hand, and she entwined her fingers in his as the walked to class.

She loved the feeling of being with Troy. He made her feel safe; almost like she was indestructible, invincible whenever she was with him. As long his strong arms remained around her, she'd never have to worry about anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so anyways... I had a little trouble with the website. Does "Connection Timed Out" sound familiar to anyone? I've been trying to upload all weekend. Ahh, well. It's up now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. All these teachers in my story were inspired by my school's actual teachers and their actual personalities. Oh, and if it seems that I've used your content, please credit yourself in my reviews. I don't have a lot of time to read all of the Troyella stories, and I know for a fact that this story may seem generic.

* * *

School seemed to drag on forever. As class went by, all Gabriella and Troy were looking forward to was play rehearsal.

* * *

Gabriella's last class of the day was AP U.S. History. As the teacher's monotone voice filled the air, she furiously took notes in an effort to stay awake. Kelsi, who was half asleep, just stared at her blank notebook page waiting for the day to end. 

"Okay, I think that's all we need to cover today. You can pack up your things, but wait for the bell until you leave the classroom," droned Mr. Francis.

"Thank God," Kelsi mumbled under her breath. She began to rise and stretch her arms and legs.

"Kelsi, it's been one full semester. You still haven't gotten used to his voice yet?" Gabriella laughed.

"It's so… Ben Stein-ish. Well, now if he had been rich like him---"

"That show was all an act. You know that wasn't his money."

"It was? Way to crush a dream, Gabriella," she said sarcastically.

Gabriella giggled at this comment, but later turned her thoughts to Troy. She'd been wondering what he had been doing at this very second.

* * *

Troy had been in chemistry class. It was a lab practical today, ending the new chapter. It wasn't a very bright idea choosing to sit next to Chad for the rest of the semester. "The person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the remainder of the year," Troy could remember those words vividly. Those very words had made them laugh in the beginning, but they knew it meant trouble from the start. 

They had no clue what the instructions meant, let alone conducting the experiment. They imitated the pair next to them, but soon fell behind and decided to add more iodine to the concoction, making the liquid rise up the beaker, spilling everywhere.

"Everybody, stand back!" exclaimed Ms. Der.

She began to attack the ground and table with washcloths. When everything seemed to be contained, she scolded the boys for their careless behavior.

"Do you know what you could've done? You've created a very unstable compound. Iodine stains both clothes and skin! You two have just reserved a seat in the 30 minute club." They both groaned and began to pick up their materials and put them away. If basketball season hadn't end weeks before, Chad would've been furious.

* * *

Kelsi and Gabriella gathered their books, and paced towards the auditorium. They continued to talk about this coming weekend. Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor had been planning to go to the mall and possibly hang out at Gabriella's afterward. She deserved a little reward for working hard to juggle the play, school, and the Academic Decathlon. 

They arrived at the auditorium, and quickly went backstage. A numerous amount of other students had been arriving to serve detention: "Darbus style." Kelsi reviewed her music as Gabriella sat next to her, waiting for Troy.

* * *

Troy and Chad sat in the science lab waiting for their time to finish. For every minute the clock went up one minute, it seemed to take back two. Chad stared into outer space with a blank expression on his face. As for Troy, he sat there twiddling his fingers. "Does Gabriella think I ditched practice today?" A pang of guilt settled at the bottom of his stomach. 

"Time's up, boys. And next time, think before you act," Ms. Der. pleaded.

"No problem," they both said in unison as they marched out the classroom, smiles across each of their faces.

They exchanged goodbyes, and Troy then quickly ran to the auditorium. As he entered, he saw Sharpay and Ryan up on stage singing his and Gabriella's songs. He turned in every direction, finding Gabriella sitting in the back row reading a book. He sat next to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, what're you reading?"

"Cyrano de Bergerac. It's a romance novel," she replied, book marking her page.

"Ah, I see. So for the real question: What are Sharpay and Ryan doing up there singing our songs?"

"You know they'd do anything it takes to get the lead. On top of their supporting roles, they've been made our understudies as well," she frowned, "Since you didn't show up soon enough, they made today a rehearsal for all understudies. Where were you anyway?"

"I had to serve 30 minutes. Chad and I, well, 'created a little problem' in the science lab."

"Typical," she replied with a grin.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued to watch Sharpay butcher their songs. She'd been trying too hard to hit those notes, but instead, succeeded in cracking her voice. To avoid that scenario, they walked up to the rooftop and continued to catch up.

"So honestly… Tell me where you see us in the future. Like after high school," Gabriella asked.

"Well, I see you and me, each getting a scholarship to Duke. I'll be playing basketball, you getting your Master's. I'll be playing for the Lakers, you'll be a neurologist, and we'll get married have little Gabriella's and Troy Jun---"

"Whoa, not so fast there, buddy." '_Did he just say married? I should've never asked_," she thought to herself.

He laughed, "Moving a _little_ too fast, huh?"

"Just a little." She grinned.

After about an hour, the couple walked to Gabriella's house. She pressed her lips against his before leaving him on her doorstep with an "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, the next day, Troy arrived at her doorstep. "Hey, beautiful," he greeted her. She wrapped her arm around his waist; his around her shoulders.

"So how would you like it if I took you to a dinner and a movie Saturday along with the others?" he asked, now less than a block away from school.

"Oh, I'd love that," she said with a cheeky grin. "What are we watching?"

"How about the new movie…? What's it called? Stay Alive."

"I've been wanting to see that! But promise you won't leave my side… No matter how much you have to go to the bathroom."

He laughed. "Of course. You know I'd never leave you."

* * *

Today was free-period play practice in the music room with Kelsi. After homeroom, Troy and Gabriella walked together after another one of Ms. Darbus' long lectures on cell phones. When they entered the music room, no one seemed to be there. It was filled with silence; the piano left untouched. That meant Kelsi was running late today, and it wasn't like her. Where had she gone?

* * *

"Kelsi!" yelled Sharpay. 

"Umm, yes Sharpay?" she turned around with a puzzling look on her face.

"I need for you to help Ryan and I practice our duet," she said, trying to hide the fact that this incident was out of spontaneity, but obviously, more of jealousy.

"But you practiced Minnie's role yesterday, and I even made some time for you to practice your own ro---"

"Well, we need to do it again!" She was growing more furious.

"I-I have Troy and Gabriella waiting for me in the music room." Kelsi started walking, but Sharpay blocked her path.

She came up with a story on the spot. "They left. I saw them leave when I was walking out of the bathroom. They said something about deciding to skip today, and just hang out… The two of them," she blurted out. If she couldn't have their roles, the least she could do was affect their practice time.

"Oh," Kelsi said in disappointment. _Were they expecting me to sit there by myself, waiting for them while they were off doing… Who knows what?_

"So, Kelsi. Would you like to go to the auditorium now?" She said with a big, mischievous grin running across her face.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Gabriella asked. 

"Let's wait here for 5 more minutes, then we'll go and look for her."

A couple minutes passed, and they decided to go to the drama room. 'Maybe she's with Ms. Darbus discussing the play,' they each thought. They entered the room to find Ms. Darbus going through her own copy of the script, marking areas that are in need of improvement, and it seemed as though the whole script was marked with red ink.

"Ms. Darbus?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, Ms. Montez. Why aren't you in the music room practicing for the musi_cal_?"

"That's why we're here. We can't find our pianist," Troy said. "Do you know where she could've gone?"

"Unfortunately, no. I told her earlier that she had no need of going to the auditorium today during free period; you need more singing practice. And obviously she's delivered that message to you."

"Well, she's not there, and we don't know where she could've went."

"There's no use of looking for her now. Free period's almost over. Although, there are a few lines I'd like you to rehearse."

They didn't know 'a few' meant half the script. They spent the rest of their free period rehearsing their lines, but they still were confused… How could Kelsi have forgotten about singing practice?

* * *

Kelsi and Taylor arrived at their fourth period Trigonometry class a couple minutes before the bell. "You'll never believe what happened," Kelsi said, looking glum. 

"What? What happened?" Taylor asked with concern in her voice.

"Troy and Gabriella ditched me today... I know that I'm supposed to be their coach through this play and everything, but I feel like a third-wheel."

"When did this happen?"

"Free period."

"Well, you've got to confront them at lunchtime. You know we always have lunch with them. It'll be awkward without you."

"But that's not what they thought when they decided to skip practice…"

"They probably didn't mean anything by it."

* * *

Troy and Jason had English next. It was what they thought, "the most useless," class ever. She'd check their homework subjectively, only seeing what pleased her: precise, orderly handwriting. Neither of them carried that characteristic. They'd usually get C's on their homework assignments for being 'poorly done.' 

"Okay, we're going to work on our gram_mar_ tomorrow. Today select a partner and fill out the following worksheets on _O Pioneers!_" her voice boomed throughout the whole classroom. Troy absolutely hated when she emphasized the 'mar' in grammar. She exhibited frustration when someone pronounced the 'a' as an 'e.' "Alright, this is class work; due at the end of the period! Hurry, don't waste time!"

Troy and Jason quickly scooted their desks close together.

"So what's up with Kelsi?" Troy inquired.

"What do you mean?" he asked, jotting down his name and date.

"She didn't turn up for practice during free period."

This caught his attention. Jason knew it wasn't like her to miss practice; especially when it was an opportunity to help Troy and Gabriella improve.

"I really don't know. Maybe she had some business to take care of with Ms. Darbus?"

"We checked the drama room. Ms. Darbus wouldn't let us leave. She had us reciting lines for the rest of the period."

"Well, lunch is coming up soon. You can ask her then. Right now we have to finish these worksheets. I can't afford another F."

"Right." He soon began to record the answers, not even paying attention to what he was doing. _What happened, Kels?_


	4. Chapter 4

Lunchtime came all too soon. They all sat in their usual seats at their table. It was nice to see that everyone who had sat in cliques no longer did anymore. Taking one look at the cafeteria left Troy and Gabriella breathless. "_Did **we** really do this?_" they've always managed to ask themselves. And indeed; them breaking free of their own stereotypical images had made the student body come closer together.

* * *

Kelsi looked miserable. Her cheery disposition had left her face. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other… 

"Maybe that's why she didn't show up to practice? She probably received some bad news," Gabriella whispered softly into Troy's ear.

"Maybe," he replied, still unsure. "Hey, Kels. What's wrong?"

"You should know," she replied with a harsh tone. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Actually, I don't. Mind telling me?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What are you talking about? **You're** the one who ditched us free period," he said losing his patience.

"What! **YOU** ditched me."

"We were in the music room for the first half of the period!" There was a small pause.

Her voice grew softer, "You were…?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you for the longest time," his voice had lowered as well.

"Oooh, Sharpay," she mumbled to herself, apparently fuming.

"Sharpay? What did Sharpay do?" Gabriella jumped in.

Kelsi filled the whole 'gang' in. Chad had already gotten up halfway through the story, but Taylor quickly positioned him back down onto his seat, taking her own seat on his lap to prevent him from doing anything further.

"I say we get her…" Jason said, taking a look at Zeke's saddened face "…a cake! So we can show her we forgive her."

Noticing what Jason had done, Troy just declared, "I say we don't stoop down to her level, and let her be."

Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces. "Look, she's just jealous. It was just one practice anyway," he added. Everyone agreed with Troy, knowing that he was not the type to retaliate. She had tried to do this once before: last year during the callbacks for Twinkle Towne. They pulled through, and he thought nothing of it.

"Let's just concentrate on this Saturday." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Get with your row partner and complete these worksheets. It's best if you take turns asking the questions," Ms. Puentes declared. 

Spanish had been one of Troy's strong suits. It didn't require much thinking, but memorizing little by little each step of the way. Gabriella and Troy decided to sit next to each other, becoming row partners until the end of the quarter. They completed their worksheets in a matter of minutes, Gabriella helping him with his pronunciation every so often.

"¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa después de escuela el viernes?" He coughed, "I mean: Want to come over Friday after school?"

She giggled. "That was good! But I forgot to tell you... I promised Taylor and Kelsi I'd go shopping with them." He frowned playfully. "I'm sorry," she added, smiling.

"It's just that my parents haven't seen you in a while. They've been nagging me to invite you over for dinner again."

"Well, I'll make time next weekend. I promise."

"Alright!" They offered Ms. Puentes their attention. "Pass those papers up. We're having a quick pop qui---"

A wave of "Aw"'s filled the room.

"Don't worry. It's short and very easy. 'Gimmie points,' actually." A sigh of relief came from everyone. "We'll continue to watch La Bamba afterward."

They loved having Ms. Puentes. As long as they did their work, they were allowed to joke, play around, and even curse when the time was right. She even let them watch videos when they requested to. Although they barely learned anything from her, it was a nice continuation of lunch break having Spanish fifth period.

After the quiz, the class all dragged their desks into a big huddle near the T.V., not having the least bit consideration for the people downstairs. Troy scooted over next the Gabriella, taking her hand in his.

* * *

Meanwhile: Next door in French… 

"Ryan!" called a familiar voice.

"What now, Sharpay?" Ryan was determined to finish his class work.

"Zeke invited me to the movies Saturday."

"Wow," he said sarcastically.

"Don't you understand!"

"Huh?" He said looking up drowsily from his work.

"Troy and Gabriella are going to be there, too!"

"Why do you even bother, Sharpay? Troy likes Gabriella, not you. And it's wrong that you're using Zeke to get to him."

She scoffed. "It's not wrong!" she began to shout.

"QUIET! Do your work! I don't mind you helping each other, but do it in a WHISPER," announced Madame Kobak.

"I'm just using my resources."

"Whatever you say…"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the positive reviews, guys. Hey, 7 might not seems like a lot, but it is to me being a first-time writer. Well, hope you enjoy.

**Warning: **Some sexual (Not as in real sex. Just... Furious kissing action. Haaah) content in this chapter.

* * *

It was only Wednesday, and Troy could only hope that time would progress a slight bit faster. Saturday seemed years away as he sat quietly in homeroom. 

"Hey Troy," Zeke greeted him while entering the classroom.

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Um, is it okay if I invited Sharpay to the movies on Saturday?"

"Well, you know… We're kind of on bad terms with her..."

Zeke stopped. '_But I already invited her. What can I say that would make Troy approve?_' he thought to himself. "But you know how much I like her..."

Troy paused a second. '_What did he see in her?_' he contemplated this thought for a minute. "Well, if it means that much to you…"

"Thanks, man! You're the best!"

"Well, you know… Maybe we can get on her good side. I don't want to miss any more practices," he saw a positive outlook in it. "Um, you might want to keep her away from Chad, though. You never know what that kid's got on his mind." Zeke gave a weak chuckle.

The bell rang, and it wasn't Ms. Darbus who walked in. It was Ms. Nelson, one of the school's substitutes. She'd follow the lesson plan the teacher had given her the previous day and continue to read a book for the rest of the class; while the students did silent work at their desks.

"Where's Ms. Darbus?" a voice sounded two seats behind Troy. Just the sound of Sharpay made him cringe. It was like nails to a chalkboard.

"She's going out of town for the rest of the week. She'll be back Monday... So who'd like to read announcements?"

Sharpay jumped at the opportunity, stood in front of her peers, and read the paper aloud. She was approaching the bottom of the page with the last two announcements left to be read. "The yearbook committee is in need of pictures. If you have any pictures of you and/or your friends, please contact editor: Brianna Gonzales." A squeal escaped her mouth as everyone rolled their eyes. All of a sudden, a brilliant, yet sinister plan struck her. Instead of reading Ms. Darbus' original notice of having her cast have private rehearsals with Kelsi Neilson, she read:

"The auditorium and music room will be closed due to Ms. Darbus' absence. All who are in the upcoming spring musical, practice will be cancelled until further notice," she announced.

Troy peered back at Gabriella; a shocked look on her face. It meant no practice whatsoever, the play quickly arriving. Sharpay refrained from laughing due to the reaction she'd just created.

'_At least that means more time with Gabriella_' He shrugged. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella greeted her boyfriend's father as they passed each other in the hallway. 

"Oh! Hello, Ms. Montez." She had gotten used to him calling her that. "Haven't seen you around the house lately."

"Well, I've been kind of busy with school work and everything… But if it's okay with you, I'd like to come over today and do some homework with Troy since play rehearsal's been cancelled until Ms. Darbus comes back." A humungous grin spread across his face. Although he accepted the fact that singing was what his son loved to do, and this was the person his son longed to be in the presence of, he loved these words even more: "no Darbus" and "no play practice."

"Sure, no problem. I just thought with you being with Troy, he'd be a little more studious by now; not just when you come over."

"Well, you know… He does what he can. Basketball's the only thing that's keeping his grades up." She smiled.

"Well, you're the reason why he's been keeping basketball up. Have you seen his 3-point shot lately? Man, I mean, he hasn't missed a sing---"

"That's nice, Mr. Bolton," he acknowledged her signal to stop talking.

"Well, nice talking to you, Ms. Montez."

"You too. See you tonight!" They traded goodbyes as Gabriella headed to her locker.

* * *

After school Kelsi was looking for Troy and Gabriella. They were no where to be found. '_Not again,_' she thought. She went back to the music room to gather her papers, but instead found Sharpay and Ryan waiting for her. 

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to practice," Sharpay said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Troy and Gabriella were scheduled for today."

"Well, they won't be showing up for a while."

Kelsi had learned to stand up to Sharpay last year, during Troy and Gabriella's what should've been 'award-winning performance.' "You held me back yesterday! They were waiting for me! Don't think that I don't know what you're up to."

Sharpay gave a chuckle. "What ever do you mean, Kelsi?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"How could you say such a thin---"

"What did you do this time?" she said, ruthlessness in her voice.

"Wha---"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO THEM?" Kelsi had never experienced anger like this before. Her plays meant a lot to her. She had put all her effort and free time into them, and she didn't appreciate Sharpay's selfishness.

Sharpay remained calm, not even attempting to take her seriously. "Wow, Kelsi. I never knew you had it in you. Well, nice talking to you." She walked out of the room; Ryan following closely behind.

Kelsi was exhausted. She didn't feel like calling her back over to finish the brawl; so she let her go… This time.

* * *

"Sharpay! Why are you doing this?" Ryan inquired. 

"**We've** starred in all our school's productions. I don't want this… Gabriella creature stealing everything I once had!"

"Well, you know that Kelsi isn't going to believe what you say anymore."

"I know that. So if I can't steal their practice time and get **my** role back if they're not prepared..." She paced back and forth, "...I'll just have to steal something that's much more important to Gabriella!"

Ryan took a moment to think to himself. "…And what would that be?"

"Troy Bolton, of course!"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the Bolton residence. His father's car wasn't yet parked on the driveway. Troy pulled out his house keys and opened the front door while Gabriella set all of her things down in the living room. Troy quickly picked her up and positioned her hips on his shoulder, carrying her up the stairs. 

Laughing, she said, "Troy, Put me down! I can feel the blood rushing to my eyeballs!"

He laughed at this comment, but ignored her command until they reached his room. He set her down onto his bed, and straddled his knees beside her thighs, his nose grazing her's. He occupied the space between their lips, pressing his against her's in great fervor. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, not even daring to separate. His left arm still remained around her waist as his other hand ran from her face, brushing it with his fingertips, down to her hips, caressing each curve of her body. If Gabriella had been standing up, her knees would have surely given out. He then began to kiss her cheek, her neck, and last, her collar bone. A chill ran down her spine as she let out a moan of pleasure. He finalized this affair by giving her one last, passionate kiss on the lips. Out of breath, Gabriella's only response was, "Wow…"

They went downstairs and began to do their homework before his parents arrived. They had finished by 5:30, many thanks to Gabriella who helped Troy along the way.

"So what do you want to do next?" asked Gabriella, who was not expected home until 7.

"Basketball?"

She gave a little chortle. "Oh, you're on."

They played a rather flirtatious game of one-on-one; Troy was up by six points.

"Miss forty-one points in a league championship game, my ass," he teased. She quickly stole the ball, cleared it, and laid it up gracefully, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, how mature." He grabbed the ball and passed it back to her. She checked it, pump faked left and shot it back up, sinking it just feet from the 3-point line."

"Whoa!" he said, quite impressed.

"Game point," she declared. He passed it back to her at the top of the key.

Teasing him, she began to recite and imitate her words, "Coach said to fake right, and break left. Watch out for the pick and keep and eye on the defense. Gotta run the give and go, and take the ball to the hole. But don't be afraid to…" He knew what she was going to say next. He swiftly blocked the ball, cleared it, and laid it up, "…Shoot the outside 'J,'" she said with cheerlessness. "No fair, you knew it was coming!"

"Bet you didn't see this coming…" He scooped her off her feet, and he fell on his back on top of the soft grass. He rolled over so he was now on top of her, and began to kiss her once more. It was then they heard a car pull up to the driveway and broke the bond. They ran inside the house, greeted Mr. Bolton, and peered at the clock. It was 6:30.

"Dad, can I borrow your car? Gabriella needs a lift home," Troy asked.

"You need a car to walk 2 blocks?"

"C'mon, dad. We're exhausted. We just got done from a round of one-on-one," he admitted. Troy hated mentioning basketball because he knew his dad would start rambling… And of course he did.

"Dad!" he interrupted.

"Okay, okay… Sure, but what happened to your car?" Mr. Bolton asked, handing Troy his keys.

"Out of gas," he replied.

"How can that be? You walk to school almost everyday."

"Dad, can you honestly expect a '65 Cadillac not to be a gas-guzzler?"

"Good point. Well, see you soon, Ms. Montez?"

"Of course," she replied, beaming. She picked up her belongings and followed Troy out to the car.

The couple joked and laughed the whole way to her house. He drove fairly slowly, but soon came to an abrupt stop in front of her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Troy. Thanks for the ride," she said giving him loght peck on the cheek as she stepped out of the car. He waited until she reached her doorstep, and made a sharp U-turn back toward his home.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough. I was absent from school on Wednesday, and then the workload just piled up. Now I have a big test in biology Monday, and I have no clue what anything means; so my goal was to study two hours each day. And on top of that, my counselor messed my schedule up for next sophomore year. I wanted to do chemistry, but she put me in the lower science class even if I qualified for it… She kicked me out of honors math earlier this year, too. So obviously, she thinks I'm stupid. Why am I telling you this? I think I should connect with my readers, right? Tell my life story, open up… Get to know me. Well, ultimately, this message means I'll be updating as much as I can during the weekdays, but most likely my chapters will be up on the weekends. Although, if I get more reviews, I'll have some motivation. But seriously, I'm not going to force you to review (although it's very much appreciated). Well, enjoy!

* * *

Thursday Troy and Gabriella were able to practice during free period and after school, making up for the ones they've lost. Kelsi actually noticed some improvement, despite all the skipped rehearsals. They haven't set them back one bit like Sharpay hoped for. 

Before they knew it, it was Friday. The week went by faster than they expected. At lunch the girls discussed what they were going to do later in the day. Gabriella had driven to school so they'd be able to go straight to the mall afterwards.

The next following periods came and went, and soon Taylor and Kelsi were standing by Gabriella's car waiting for her to detach her lips from Troy's. They both giggled at the sight.

"Gee, I wish Chad could be that romantic."

"Jason's still doesn't feel comfortable about going exclusive." They both sighed in unison as Gabriella came rushing over.

"Sorry guys!" She unlocked the doors, hopped in, and started the ignition. "Buckle up!" Gabriella backed up out of the parking space and finally set off.

"Hey, let's play a game!" Kelsi said enthusiastically.

Taylor scoffed, but Gabriella politely said, "Sure, why not?"

"I spy with---"

"Kelsi, that's so first grade," Taylor interrupted.

"Okay, then what do you want to play?"

"How about _two truths and a lie_?" suggested Gabriella.

"How do you play?" inquired Kelsi.

"Well, first you say three things about yourself. Two of them have to be true, and one has to be a lie. We have to guess which one's not true," Gabriella explained.

"Okay! In that case: Me first!" exclaimed Taylor. "I've never gotten a B. Chemistry's my first love. And um… I've gone to second base with Chad."

"Well, obviously, it's going to second base with Chad," replied Gabriella.

"Not exactly…"

"WHAT!" both Gabriella and Kelsi yelled for the whole freeway to hear. "When did this happen?"

"About two months after he asked me out," she confessed.

"It's been more than a year! Why didn't you tell us?" Kelsi questioned.

"…Well, I just did, didn't I? Okay, let's move on."

"Well, what was the answer?"

"Chemistry's not my first love… Chad is."

"Aw's" wafted the air around them.

"Okay, okay. Enough," Taylor demanded.

"Alright, me next!" Kelsi said, taking a minute to think to herself. "I've traveled half the globe. Jason and I met before the championship game. I've been playing the piano since I was 3."

"Can you be more obvious, Kels? Jason was eyeing you since the callbacks. You guys officially met after the game," Taylor assumed.

"Not exactly…" she said, just as Taylor did. There were gasps as she explained: "After Gabriella and Troy's practices in the music room, Jason always came by to fetch Troy for some extra practice for basketball class. Or so he said... If he had left with Gabriella, he always found an excuse to stay with me… Or walk me home."

"So… What's the answer?"

"I haven't traveled half the globe. All those souvenirs in my room… Those are from my grandparents. They travel. I never explained those, did I?"

"Nope!" the both said in unison. "But that explains those shrunken heads…" Gabriella shuddered.

"Okay, you're next, Gabi," Taylor declared.

It took a little more time for Gabriella to think. "Troy's my first boyfriend. I was _the_ genius that no one even bothered to get to know at Sun High. I've done solo performances before."

"You told me you've never had the courage to do a solo," Kelsi said.

"Well, I shouldn't have said 'done.' I meant 'attempted.'"

"So Troy's not your first boyfriend!" Taylor half-yelled, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so…"

"Oh, c'mon, now! Details!"

"Well, his name was Michael. He went to Sun High with me. He didn't see me as the weird genius, you know? He saw me for who I am. We were in a two week relationship, and I broke up with him before anything got too serious because I had found out that we were moving to Albuquerque. It would hurt too much if things elevated."

"So… Who was your first kiss?" Kelsi asked.

"…He was," Gabriella admitted. "He told me, 'Genius or not, all I see is your beauty: both inside and out' before I left. Then he leaned in, and I accepted it." She sighed.

"That's so sweet! Does Troy know?" Taylor joined in the questioning.

"Yeah, I've told him about Michael before. He didn't seem to mind. But it's something with Troy that makes me feel… I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone else before… But I can't help but think: What if my mom didn't get transferred and I got to know Michael a little better…?"

They arrived at the mall, and Gabriella took her position in an empty parking space. They all stepped out of the car, and entered through the enormous glass entryway.

"So what do you want to do first?" Kelsi asked.

"Hmm… How about the food court? I barely ate anything at lunch," Gabriella proposed as she rubbed her empty stomach.

They each got something different. Gabriella had a small bowl of pasta; Kelsi, a Subway sandwich; Taylor, a Caesar salad. They continued to talk about their non-stop excitement for the movies the next evening. Almost exactly the same time, they suggested that they'd go to Forever 21 to pick out outfits for the occasion. Each of them selecting three outfits to try on, they headed towards the dressing rooms. They pulled back the curtains and began undressing. Unaware of each other's actions, all three were posing in front of their mirrors, asking themselves if their boyfriends would approve. They paid at the front desk, grabbing jewelry and broaches that had caught their attention at the last minute. After selecting their wardrobe, they went to Sheikh Shoe Store to buy some flats to top off their outfits.

A couple hours passed, and each very exhausted, decided to head back to Gabriella's house. They each dressed and washed up before jumping into their pajamas, popping some popcorn in the microwave, and playing a movie. They brushed their teeth once more before jumping on Gabriella's inflatable mattress; Gabriella in her own bed. They wished each other goodnight as they tried to contain their excitement for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

This still takes place on Friday afternoon. I thought I'd leave the last chapter as is, so I just made a new one for Troy and his night. Enjoy!

* * *

Troy and Chad decided to shoot some hoops before heading home. He invited Chad over to his house, and of course… He began raiding his refrigerator. 

"Dude, slow down!" Troy exclaimed as Chad devoured three slices of pizza.

"So what do you want to watch tomorrow?" he finally said when he swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"Well, I told Gabriella we were watching that horror flick: Stay Alive already."

"Alright, alright. That's cool." They turned on the T.V. and began to watch MTV.

"Hey, this is kind of getting lame." Noticing Chad offended look Troy added, "No offense... Let's invite the other guys over."

Chad called up Jason as Troy called Zeke. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the Bolton residence, talking about their plans for the next day.

"So… Where are we meeting again?" Jason's forgetful self asked.

"That Italian restaurant down the road. Isn't it called Café Giovanni?" Zeke added.

"Yeah. Are you bringing Sharpay?" Troy directed the question towards Zeke.

Everyone turned to look at him. "You're acting like I'm the villain, guys. Well, I only told her about the movies… So I guess we'll just meet you guys there if you don't want her at dinner…"

"No it's fine, Zeke. You can bring her," Troy insisted.

"Honestly, Troy. I know you don't want her there."

"No, but we're all taking my car. You won't have a ride if we go earlier."

"Well, okay… I'll just go and call her up now! Thanks!"

As soon as Zeke left the room, Chad began to pelt Troy with questions. He was fuming.

"What did you do that for, Troy!"

"Look, who cares? It's just Sharpay."

"Who cares? Sharpay obviously likes you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Jason joined in. "Don't you notice? She's always staring at you in homeroo---"

"If I had eyes behind my head, maybe I would. C'mon now, Zeke sits behind me. You guys are being ignorant. She likes ZEKE."

"Us! Ignorant!" they both exclaimed.

"Just take a look Troy!" Chad started. "Ever since sixth grade, she's been trying to get to you! I won't be surprised if Zeke does come out of this situation hurt!"

Troy refused to believe the two as Zeke came back in the room, and they began to quiet their voices.

"It's all set! Thanks for understanding guys." Chad and Jason didn't have the heart to take the initiative and tell Zeke their knowledge. It'd probably end up in an argument, anyway.

"Well, since you guys are here, want to spend the night? My parents are spending the weekend at my aunt's house."

"Sure!" All three replied. Jason and Zeke each drove back to their houses, gathered their belongings, and informed their parents. Troy grabbed his car keys, heading toward the Danforth's. While Chad was up in his room, gathering all he needed for the next evening, Troy grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and began watching T.V. He spotted Chad's cell phone on the coffee table and began to read his text messages. He laughed at all the ridiculous messages he'd sent Taylor, ranging from 'I love you' to 'No, I do not leave skid marks!' Chad began stomping down the stairs dragging his duffel bag as Troy threw his cell phone towards him.

"Hope that bag didn't leave any SKID MARKS on the stairs," Troy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What the hell, dude! You've been reading my text messages!"

Troy laughed uncontrollably. "Okay, okay. I'll stop. Get your stuff in the car." He took one last deep breath to contain himself.

As soon as everything was packed, he went drove down the Jason's house, then Zeke's. He didn't want too many cars parked outside his house and after all… They were taking his car to the happening tomorrow.

They all got back to his house, and turned on the xBox 360 in the basement. They had been playing NBA 2K6, taking turns playing the winner of each match. Chad had won nearly all the games so they decided to turn it off, and watch some more MTV Spring Break specials.

"Wow, that chick is hot!" Chad said with eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah, and Taylor… Yes TAYLOR!" Troy tried to get his attention, "YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh right," he said bluntly, shaking his head.

They all commented the girls on the screen; for a moment, forgetting about their girlfriends. But Troy never took his mind of Gabriella. Sure, those girls on T.V. might have nice, well-taken care of bodies… But Gabriella's body, image, and personality was the only one that would suit him.

Troy was the last one awake. He slowly crept over the mangled sleeping bags, turning off the T.V. He plopped back down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He counted his sheep before dozing off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I know my other chapters were lame. I just needed something to update the story with, you know? Well, I hope these next ones are more exciting. I need to add more cliffs, don't you think?

Oh! By the way… I know everyone scrolls down when they see lyrics. I do it, too (: But it's important that you read the lyrics in this story, so I'm just going to put the chorus so you won't suffer as much. Haha.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Chad, Jason, and Zeke had yet to wake up. Although it was noon, Troy just couldn't go back to sleep despite how tired he was. The excitement for the date tonight had prevented him from doing so. An hour passed, his thoughts overpowered by Gabriella, and Zeke was the next to wake up. 

"Hey, Troy," he said, muffled by a yawn.

"Morning," he replied.

"How long have you been up?"

"A couple of minutes," he lied.

"So, no breakfast?" he frowned.

Troy laughed, "Afraid not. Why don't you go upstairs and whip something up, Emeril Lagasse?"

With a smile tugging the corner of his lips, he proceeded upstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

Zeke went upstairs to find an empty house. He realized Troy's parents were still at his aunt's house. He searched the cupboards, failing to find any ingredients that were useable. Baking had been his hidden talent for so long. He was gracious Troy had met Gabriella. He wouldn't have been able to share his gift with anyone if they hadn't sung despite their peer's negative reactions. 

He took some eggs and milk out of the refrigerator, and bread from the bread box. He scrambled the eggs and milk in a bowl, laid the bread synchronously in a baking pan, and poured the egg mixture over it. He let it soak before popping it into the oven and grabbed a few more ingredients in order to make some omelettes and hash browns for the guys.

Downstairs in the basement, the aroma filled their nostrils. Chad and Jason woke up, their first thoughts being: "Food!"

"Hey, is Zeke up there cooking breakfast?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Troy said plainly; his head clearly somewhere else.

"Let's go!" Chad exclaimed. He and Jason ran up the stairs, as Troy stood up slowly, taking small strides.

"What're you making, Zeke?" Jason asked.

"French toast, ham and cheese omelettes, and hash browns," he said, trying to contain the excitement in his voice. He'd felt so accomplished.

They each grabbed a plate, serving themselves. Although each of them were athletes, no one was used to a complete breakfast. They were always on the go; grabbing a piece of toast here, a pop tart there.

"So," Chad began, his mouth full of French toast, "Excited for tonight, guys?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, of course." Troy replied, as so did Zeke and Jason. As soon as the food took his mind from Gabriella, Chad had to reel her back in. They continued to talk until their plates were empty.

"Wow! That was great Zeke!" they all commended him for his hard work.

"Well, it's still kind of early. Why don't we go to the mall and hang out or something?" Chad suggested.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea," Troy replied.

They each took their own bathrooms; Troy in his own, Jason in the next bedroom's, Zeke in the guest room, and Chad in the master bedroom. They all changed, though it was a wonder how they had the same taste. They each wore a button down, long-sleeved dress shirt, a blazer to go on top, jeans, and sneakers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Montez house, the girls woke up to find a letter on the refrigerator: 

Gabi,

I'm sorry I didn't go grocery shopping yesterday. I was caught up at the office. Please take the money and treat yourselves to something.

Love,  
Mommy

Gabriella opened up the refrigerator to justify her statement. As if on queue, her stomach growled at the empty sight.

"Hey, there's nothing to eat, guys!" she yelled for them upstairs. "Want to go out?"

"Well, I don't want to come back to the house once we're out," Taylor complained.

"Well then, Ms. Thing. Get ready! We'll hang out until 7."

They dressed in their outfits for later that night. Kelsi was dressed in a white tube top, long-sleeved teal shrug on top, low rise jeans, and white flats decorated with colored sequins; Taylor wore a black and white, polka dotted crossover v-neck top that went down to about an inch above her belly button, concealing her exposed chest with a white tank top under it. She wore a woven jacket on top, with black flats; Gabriella was the most stunning of the three, wearing a gray and white, single shoulder striped top, sleeves coming down to an inch below her elbow, exposing her left collar bone. The bottom of the top came down past her hips, hugging them and giving her the desired effect: to exhibit her curves. She wore dark denim jeans, and light gray flats. When all makeup was applied, they got into Gabriella's car and drove off.

"So… Where do you guys want to eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I'm expecting a big dinner tonight, so… Let's just go to Starbucks," Kelsi suggested, and they agreed.

* * *

At the mall, the boys walked around to pass time. They entered Macys and soon realized that the bottom floor was the women's department. Before boarding the escalator, something caught Troy's eye: a necklace. Chad, Jason, and Zeke stopped in their tracks. It was in an attractive display: necklaces with different colored birth stones cut differently on a circular table with red, silk table cloth. 

"Wow, they're on sale," Jason said.

"State the obvious," Chad replied pointing at a large sign hovering above the display.

"How much are they?" Zeke inquired.

"Only fifteen dollars!" Troy said very excitedly. He grabbed Gabriella's stone, the amethyst in a shape of a star and ran to the cashier; as did the others. Taylor was a garnet, Kelsi was an emerald, and Sharpay was a sapphire.

Walking around once more around the mall, they realized time had passed quickly. It was now 6:30. They drove for ten minutes, arriving at the small, quaint restaurant.

The man who was to seat them looked at them inquisitively. "When are your parents arriving?" the man politely asked.

"I have a reservation," Troy said bluntly.

"Ah! I see… Name?"

"Bolton, Troy."

* * *

"Okay, right this way," he said extending his arm in the direction of the circular booth. 

Gabriella and the girls went to Barnes and Noble to grab a quick brunch, and soon indulged themselves in books concerning music and science. Before they knew it, it was already 6:55.

"Oh, man! Where did the time go!" Kelsi said, yawning.

"Troy said the reservation was for 7! It takes 25 to get there from here!"

"Well, there's no use rushing. We're already late," Taylor acknowledged.

"True… Well, let's go."

* * *

"Where have those girls gone to?" Chad asked, stifled by a yawn. 

"They'll be here," Jason reassured him.

Just then Sharpay came into the room, heels clicking on the wooden floor. All four had thought they had gone blind in the dark atmosphere, but it was Sharpay's glittering outfit that reflected the light in the entire room. She took a seat at the end next to Zeke and across from Troy.

"Hey Zeke, Jason, Chad…" she smiled "Troy."

"Hey," they all said droningly as Zeke gave her a kiss on the cheek. This sight triggered all of them to be more approving of her presence. They waited for twenty more minutes, not being able to stand Sharpay's dribble for one more second (A/N: My tribute to The Suite Life). The girls quickly rushed to the table.

"Where have you been?" Troy and Chad both asked, standing up to let them in.

"We got caught up at Barnes and Noble."

"Figures," Chad said regretfully as Taylor elbowed him on his torso.

They all took their seats, Gabriella going in last. "I hate sitting on the edge," she declared, squirming on top of Troy's lap onto the other side of him. He smiled at this.

The waiter came by, and scoffed. "Teenagers," he mumbled under his breath. "What would you like to drink?" He said more clearly. They went around the table, and everyone agreed on the strawberry lemonade as Sharpay broke the chain by ordering mineral water. The waiter came back, taking their orders for the meal. Their order was big, causing the cooks in the back much stress. They didn't mind the wait because the lights soon dimmed and the entertainer at the stage in the back of the restaurant announced a karaoke night. Troy quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her to the side of the stage where a book of songs was listed, Gabriella still hesitant.

Troy quickly told the man the number of the song and brought her up on stage with him. The spotlight shone on them, Troy finally realizing how gorgeous she had look tonight. He realized the song had begun playing and sincerely sang, "Girl, you are to me all that a woman should be. And I dedicate my life to you always…"

She couldn't conceal her smile. It spread throughout her whole face as he kept his eyes glued to hers, as she began, "A love like your's is rare. I must've been sent from up above, and I know you'll stay this way for always."

Troy joined in the bridge, "And we both know that our love will grow. And forever, it will be: you and me." Their song continued; all her fears were washed away. They didn't notice the crowd until they finished, "And I will love you so… For always." Applause from the crowd filled the whole restaurant as Troy pecked Gabriella on the check just as he did the day of the callbacks. They went back to their places as everyone congratulated them… Everyone except Sharpay.

"Troy, do you want to go up with me?" Sharpay asked. She seemed incredibly eager.

"Umm…"

"Go ahead, Troy," he turned to see Gabriella.

"What…? Why?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well, I understand we should be on good terms with her. Maybe this will lighten the tension," she whispered back as Sharpay was looking into her compact putting her side bangs back into place.

Gabriella gave him a reassuring smile, as she pushed the small of his back to stand up.

Troy stood up on stage as he let Sharpay pick the song. She got up there, ecstatic to be in the limelight. The opening notes began as she sang, "Tell me just what you want me to be. One kiss; and boom! You're the only one for me. So please tell me why don't you come around me no more." Troy was reluctant to sing, only singing the chorus. They both ended with, "It's all in the game of love…" Troy, fairly unhappy walked back to his seat as Sharpay stayed up to sing once more, directing her attention to Troy.

She belted the lyrics to the chorus, "Here I am! The one that you love! Askin' for another day. Understand the one that you love, loves you in so many ways."

Troy thought to himself, '_Why is she singing this? She's looking straight at me… Could Chad and Jason be right? No, no, no! She likes Zeke. That was all a mishap in freshmen year. I love Gabriella._' He repeated this thought in his head as he put his arm around Gabriella's waist. He suddenly remembered that he had kissed him in their first year at East High. He couldn't explain it, but he kissed back, thoroughly regretting it afterward. They had never gone out before, for he didn't even like her, but instead got caught up in the moment.

Everyone commended her for her performance. Undoubtedly, she had done well. Another five minutes passed, Troy keeping his gaze off Sharpay, and the food finally arrived. They each ate sloppily since they each ordered pasta, with the exception of Sharpay, of course.

With full stomachs, they were given the check. The check reached $85, as the guys stubbornly paid about twenty dollars each. They escorted them to Gabriella's car with quick pecks as they drove to their next part of the date: the movies.

* * *

They arrived at the parking lot about ten minutes after the guys. The girls could still hear them fighting. 

"Jeez, Troy!" Chad complained. "You drive like a savage!"

"You didn't have to drive THAT fast!" Jason exclaimed. All Troy could so was laugh. What could he say? He was too excited.

"What's going on here?" Gabriella interrupted.

"Your boyfriend needs to learn some self-control," Zeke said, smiling.

"Oh, you know I do," he said, pulling Gabriella into a passionate kiss.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Chad yelled. They pulled apart and began to laugh. Just then Sharpay came driving in very slowly. She found a parking spot close by and despite how slow she was going, she hit the brakes… Hard causing her whip lash. Everyone tried to contain their laughter caused by her poor driving skills.

Zeke escorted her out of her car, as did the others. Gabriella began to walk when Troy grabbed her arm as a signal to stop.

"What is it Troy?" she questioned.

"Hold on a sec." He unlocked his car doors and began to rummage through the glove compartment. He opened the small velvet box to reveal a small amethyst star dangling from a silver chain.

"Troy… What's this for?"

"Gabi, our relationship is the most unique of all; based on coincidence. Well… I like to call it fate. Everyday I thank that man that pushed us up on that stage. Otherwise we wouldn't be where we are today." She smiled brightly. "I cherish the day we met, and the days we have to come." A tear fell from her eye as he pushed her wavy locks aside, situating the necklace around her neck. He then explained its shape, "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach… And you're the first one I'd reach for." He took her into his arms and into another kiss.

"Those two…" Chad sighed as he turned back around to find them kissing a couple hundred feet away.

Chad seemed to have bought the whole concession stand. He was surrounded by candy; a rope of licorice constricting him. Taylor rolled her eyes as they took a seat next to Kelsi and Jason. Gabriella sat next to Taylor; Troy next to her. Sharpay fought Zeke, though unnoticed, to sit in the coveted seat next to Troy.

* * *

The first song sung by Gabriella and Troy is: Atlantic Starr - "Always"  
The second song sung by Troy and Sharpay is: Michelle Branch feat. Santana - "The Game of Love"  
The last song sung by Sharpay is: Air Supply - "The One That You Love 


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! I managed to get another chapter up. Time to study now... :( Haha, well, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Troy. Can I have some popcorn?" Sharpay asked, batting her false, oversized eyelashes. 

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Help yourself," Barely even paying attention. Gabriella pulled closer to him as he put a protective arm around her.

Screams then filled the atmosphere as Troy and Chad burst out laughing. Gabriella and Taylor found nothing funny about this as they buried their faces into their boyfriend's chests, keeping only one eye focused on the screen.

Sharpay saw Troy's arm lying on the arm rest and found this as an opportunity. She placed her arm on his, 'accidentally' stroking his hand.

"Oh, sorry," Troy apologized as he took his arm out from under her's. He grasped a handful of popcorn from the bucket between his thighs, and shoved some into his mouth, captivated by the movie. He went to grab some more as Sharpay did as well, grabbing his hand instead. He quickly withdrew his hand and placed it on his lap.

"Damn it," she muffled under her breath.

"What was that?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, nothing." She placed her hand in the bucket once more in another attempt.

"Oh, sorry. You want the rest?" he offered her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied disappointed. He wrapped his other free arm around Gabriella who was now trembling, but soon stopped once she was again aware of Troy's presence. She refused to give up. She scooted her right foot toward Troy's left, and finally reached a firm object. She began to fondle it until she was interrupted by a hoarse voice.

"What are you doing?" she was about to speak, but was interrupted by Troy once more, "You do realize you just scattered our trash everywhere, don't you?" She looked down and this confirmed it. The pile of trash that once sat before Troy was now littered across the floor. She decided to leave it at that… '_This isn't over, Gabriella Montez_,' Sharpay thought to herself.

* * *

Upon leaving the theater, Chad, Jason, and Zeke gave each of their girlfriends the necklaces they had purchased earlier that day. 

- - -

"Hey, Kels. I just wanted you to have this," Jason offered her the necklace.

"Oh! It's beautiful… And you remembered my birth stone!" She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

- - -

"Tay… I got you this earlier today."

"Oh, Chad! It's gorgeous! Garnet? How did you remember?"

"I have my romantic side, you know…"

"…And you have an ignorant one, too," she said quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing… I love you."

"Love ya, too, babe!" He squeezed her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

- - -

"Hey, Sharpay…"

"Yes?"

"Um, this is for you," he opened the velvet box.

"Oh, it's… Lovely," she lied. She thought it was hideous.

"So… Um… D-do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You really mean that!" He nodded. "Of course!" she half-shouted, putting her acting skills to test. '_Phase one complete. Now I HAVE to be everywhere Troy and Gabriella are_,' she thought to herself.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Yeah, by all means." she said excitedly.

- - -

"I'm cold…" Gabriella was shivering until she felt a band of warmth come over her shoulders.

"Yeah, that's pretty understandable since you were dumb enough not to bring a jacket," he teased.

"Maybe I wasn't dumb. Maybe I just wanted you to cuddle with me and keep me warm," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, I think you were just being dumb." They stared at each other for a minute (Gabriella with a pout on her face) before bursting out in laughter.

The walk to her car seemed too short. "Good night," he said, placing one hand on the car and kissing her forehead.

"You missed... Horribly." He gave a sheepish smile and put both arms on the car, trapping her between him and the Honda, kissing her on the lips affectionately.

* * *

The girls arrived minutes later as Gabriella sat in the driver's seat warming up the car. "Sorry, Gabi!" they both apologized. 

"It's no problem. So I'm dropping you guys off at home, right?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"You remembered to put your bags in the trunk?"

"Oh, no. Forgot about that. Can make a quick stop at your house?"

"Of course." She backed out of the parking lot, passing by the guys walking to Troy's car where kisses were blown. She drove by Zeke and Sharpay hand-in-hand walking her to her car. Sharpay shot Gabriella a nasty look.

"Did you see that!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"No, what?" Taylor asked calmly.

"Sharpay just gave me an evil look!"

"I'm sure it was nothing, Gab. Don't work yourself up over it," Kelsi reassured her.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" She forgot about it immediately and continued to drive, concentrating on the road.

* * *

"So you guys have fun tonight?" Zeke asked, and they nodded in response, and began talking all at once. 

"Well, I didn't."

"What? Why? What happened?" Jason asked with concern in his voice.

"I asked Sharpay to be my girlfriend…"

"Well, she may not be the nicest person, but that's cool. What's wrong with that?" Jason continued.

"I didn't finish."

"Oh, sorry."

"No prob. She just seemed a little… Distant." Troy took a big gulp at this statement. '_Chad couldn't possibly be right_.'

"Things will get better, dude," Chad gave his friend some support, even if he disapproved of Sharpay.

"So I'm dropping you guys off at home?"

"Yeah. Well, we need to get our things first."

"You forgot to put you bags in the trunk? Way to go…" he joked. He turned the car in the direction of the freeway.

* * *

Gabriella got home around 10:30 and was greeted by her mother. "Gabi? Is that you?" She heard the front door close. 

"Hi mommy!"

"So how was the date?"

"It was fun," she said walking into the living room where her mom was seated. "And scary…" she added.

"You went out like that!" she yelled, "Weren't you cold!" Gabriella's response was a wide grin. "Ah…" she said understandingly. "I raised a sly one." They both laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to wash up and go to sleep now… I'm exhausted." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, and having terrible nightmares: some where she was the victim, others when her friends and family were. She woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, checking her alarm clock. It was 4:38am. She slowly got up and went to her bathroom, rinsing her face. '_Why can't I sleep? I had such a good time last night. I usually can't sleep when_…' she paused. "Oh no," she said aloud. 

She went back to bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep an hour later. She kept having unpleasant dreams, until she woke up once more at 10am. She washed up and went downstairs to see her mom in tears.

"Gabriella…" she said sobbing.

"Mommy! What happened?" she said very concerned.

"Your…"

* * *

Uh-oh! Cliff-hanger! (: 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I've just been busy with homework and stuff. I know I failed my biology test, but that's alright. All those emotions are going into writing. I hope this chapter satisfies your expectations. :)

* * *

"Your… Y-your father passed away this morning," she finished. 

"No…" Gabriella said shaking her head. "No… This can't be happening. Stop lying, mommy!" she was hysterical.

"No, Gabi… I'm not lying to you. Maria (A/N: His third wife) called. He was pronounced dead at the hospital at 4:38 this morning."

'_4:38_?' Gabriella thought. She began crying frantically. "No… No… B-but how?"

"He was in a car accident. He was under the influence of alcohol…" Ms. Montez explained, her tears now settling. She tried to be strong for her daughter

"Oh, mommy…" she fell into her mom's arms and wept.

* * *

When she controlled her crying, she called Troy. 

"Hello?" his voice put her at ease.

"Can you come over?" she said quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Give me 10 minutes?"

"I'll be waiting…"

* * *

He slowly paced to her door, his shoes scuffing against the front step. He was eager to see her again, though her voice was missing its usual cheerfulness. His finger skimmed the doorbell as the door flew open. Gabriella was bawling, her eyes bloodshot and bags hanging from them. 

Troy wasn't expecting this. "Gabriella? What happened?" he said in a low, gentile voice, taking her into his arms.

"Oh, Troy. I'm s-so glad y-you're h-here," she had been waiting upstairs in her mom's room watching and waiting for Troy to walk up her driveway, "M-my..." It was difficult to get the words out. As soon as she said it, it would be confirmed.

"What happened? You know you can tell me." He rubbed her back, comforting her.

"My..." She paused. "...F-father passed away this morning," her voice trailed off.

Although Troy was thoroughly confused, he said reassuringly, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'm here." He brought her closer as her tears began to stain his chest. He knew her father's history. He had a wife before Rosa, Gabriella's mom, and soon left her for a third.

"C'mon. Let's go upstairs," he said, taking her hand into his; her leading the way.

They sat on the floor leaning against the bed. He took her into his arms once again as she quietly sobbed. He stroked her arm, placing stray hairs behind her ear. She explained the situation: the alcohol and her being awaken at his exact death time, as she began to bawl even louder.

"Shh... Everything will be okay," he tried to relieve the pain.

"It hurts, Troy… It hurts. I know he fell out of love with my mom, but he still supported us. He kept sending us money… and letters to me. But I didn't send any letters back… He still cared for us… He was such a good father, but I was a selfish daughter. This is **all** my fault! The his new wife, the accid---"

"Nothing's your fault… You couldn't control it. Don't ever blame yourself." Troy didn't know how else to react. He had never been in a situation like this before and decided not to say anything further, but hold Gabriella in his arms, consoling her.

The door then creaked open. "Gabi?"

"Yes, m-mommy?"

"Go pack your things. I booked a flight for Salt Lake City tonight," she said in a whisper. Noticing Troy's worried expression she added, "We'll be gone for ten days."

"O-okay."

"Troy, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, but we'll be leaving for the airport at 7."

"Thanks Ms. Montez," he said in reply. She gave him a weak smile, and slowly shut the door.

"I'm a bad daughter… He never deserved a failure like me. He deserved so much more…" she trailed off.

"Are you kidding? Anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter. You smart, sweet, caring…"

A faint smile appeared on her lips as Troy continued with adjectives. "I love you. Thanks for being here... And putting up with me."

"Putting up with you? I live to be with you… And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He cupped her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs and kissed her gently on the lips and she returned it.

"Well, I guess I'd better get packing…"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Want me to stay a bit longer?"

"Please…" He squeezed her once more before letting go; She walked to her closet and took a white luggage out. She motioned for Troy to sit on the bed and get comfortable as she packed. He turned on the T.V. as she went through her closet. She noticed something behind all her shoes. It was a silver tin box. She suddenly realized it was the box she had kept all her unopened letters from her father. She knew it was there, but never took the time to acknowledge it. It was now time for her to read them.

"Hey, Troy?"

"Yeah, Gabi?" She sat on the bed next to him, placing the tin box on her lap.

He put an arm around her shoulders and questioned her, "What's in there?"

"The letters my father sent me. I was too angry to open any of them. Can you stay by my side while I read them?"

"Of course," he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

She began opening them one by one scanning all the letters. She started to cry when she read one that was addressed to her on her thirteenth birthday.

'Dear Mija,

How's my little girl? I can't believe it's been eight years! I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I tried to convince your mom to let me come see you. I hope this makes up for it.' There was a one hundred dollar bill still attached inside. 'I love you so very much, and I miss you more each day. Please write back.

Love always,  
Papa'

"Oh, Troy! My mom told me when he called... She thought I'd be hurt if he came see us. She was afraid I'd be waiting for him... and he'd never come back." He brought her into his arms once more. She couldn't handle reading the letters. By now she'd come across over three thousand dollars with guilt slowly settling in.

Suddenly her emotions went askew. She grabbed Troy's shirt and brought him into a deep kiss, pressing her lips firmly against his. He went along with it for a minute or so then pulled apart. "Gabri---" He was cut off by another kiss as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Troy finally broke it and stood up. "Gabriella, why are you like this?"

"Like what? Don't you love me?"

"I do, but…"

"But what…?" she asked sadly, "You don't love me! I know when I'm not wanted..." She began to cry uncontrollably.

"Gabriella, calm down and listen to me. I love you more than anything in the world, but this... This isn't like you. I know you just want the attention---"

"W-what! Now I'm an attention whore!"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what d-do you mean, Troy!"

He quieted his voice, "I know losing your father is hard… And you _want the need_ of attention and acceptation because you know now that you don't have that male figure in your life anymore…"

Gabriella was wowed by his knowledge. "You're right, Troy…" she said looking down and beginning to sob. He held out his hands as she placed her's on top. He pulled her up off the bed and brought her into a warm embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I don't update as often. Honestly, I feel discouraged if I don't get much reviews. I get critical of my writing, and I keep editing and editing, and sometimes I feel that nothing's good enough so I don't even touch it at all. So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.

Oh, and I'm leaving for the Philippines for Easter break. So I'll try to leave you with two or three long chapters before I leave if I get a sufficient amount of reviews. I'm sorry if I'm going against my word. I'm not exactally forcing you to review me. It just gives me motivation. But thanks a bunch to the people who have been reviewing me 333

Well, this chapter probably won't be eventful. I promise the next one will be, though. Enjoy. )

* * *

"Gabi! We're leaving in 10 minutes!" Ms. Montez called from downstairs. 

"Okay! Be right down!" she yelled back.

"It's going to be lonely without you," Troy admitted.

"Don't you dare make this a guilt trip, Troy Bolton."

He laughed. "I'm sorry… Just remember: You can call me anytime… Even if it's the middle of the night."

"Of course. I'll call you as often as I can." There was a pause as the two stared at the ground. "I'll miss you so much," she said, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead before helping her bring her things downstairs.

"Do you need a lift home, Troy?" Ms. Montez offered.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks." They loaded the trunk and jumped in the car.

The ride there was silent. The atmosphere was full of apprehension for the next coming days. They arrived at his house within a matter of minutes.

"Gabi, walk Troy to his door."

"Isn't that a guy's job? Besides, I'm a big boy. I can make it a few feet," Troy laughed.

"She'll regret it if she didn't," she winked at Gabriella. With that, the couple walked to his doorstep.

"I guess this is goodbye," Troy sighed.

"Don't be so mellow dramatic! It's only ten days!" she tried to bring that all too familiar smile to his face.

"I guess…" He took her hips in his hands and began to kiss her passionately; as if this was their last encounter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. The door opened, and the couple immediately broke apart. He remembered his parents came home earlier that day. '_Ugh, way to kill the mood, mom_,' he thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought I heard something out here," Mrs. Bolton apologized. "Would you like to come inside for a cup of hot chocolate, Gabriella? It's pretty chilly out here," she said in an attempt to make up for her intrusion.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bolton. I can't. I'm leaving for the airport in a minute."

"I'll explain later mom," Troy blurted out just as his mother opened her mouth.

She nodded. "I'll just leave you two out here for a sec. Troy, don't stay out too long or you'll catch a cold."

"Okay, okay, okay," he said as a signal for his mother to go back inside, and she closed the door behind her.

"So where were we?" Troy smiled as he pressed his lips against her's once more. Gabriella broke the kiss as she felt a tear settle on her face. She brought one hand up to his cheek and dried it with her thumb.

"Okay, Troy... For the last time: Chill! Ten days!" she repeated, "When will that get past all the basketball and into your brain? I'm the one that's supposed to be crying right now." She gave a wide grin.

He gave a weak chuckle. "It's just that… Ever since you came to East High, we've never been apart for this long. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you, me. We'll get through this. I know we will. Nothing can bring down Lois and Clark." She kissed him on the cheek once more. She was on the verge of tears herself. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you more than _anything_, Gabriella Montez."

The plane ride lasted for three hours. She focused on her novel in an attempt to keep her thoughts off Troy.

"We'll be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts at this time," a voice filled the air. After about fifteen minutes, they were off the plane and to the baggage claim area.

"Hey, mommy. Who's picking us up?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We'll be staying at Maria's for the week." She suddenly felt resentment. It's not that Gabriella hated Maria (her father's third wife). She was just upset that her father had left her mother for her; although she gave her credit for being considerate and accommodating their stay. They grabbed their bags and waited outside.

"Rosa!" Ms. Montez heard a voice call her name out.

"Maria!" she turned around and went up to her, bringing her into a hug. They had been good friends knowing that they each loved Jose (A/N: I'm naming Gabriella's father that) very much. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Oh, it's no problem." Gabriella walked up beside her mother as Maria gave a smile. "Gabriella! Long time no see."

"Yeah…" she said unenthusiastically. She turned her head to notice a teenage boy standing next to Maria.

"Oh! Do you remember Miguel, my son…?" Maria noticed Gabriella's confused expression. "Jose's son. You remember him from your quince, right?" she added. Gabriella then gave her mother a surprised look. "You didn't tell her, Rosa?" she added questioningly. She shook her head.

"Well, nice to meet you... Again... I guess." Gabriella smiled and held out her hand as he happily accepted it.

"We should be heading to the house now… We have a long day tomorrow." They all nodded in agreement and quickly stroled to the car in the southern parking lot.

Rosa and Maria were talking and catching up since their last meeting, while Miguel and Gabriella sat in the back seat in silence.

"So…" Gabriella said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he replied.

"Oh, cool. You're just a year younger than me. What school do you go to?"

"Sun High."

"Oh, really?" unpleasant memories began to flood her mind. "Do you like it there?"

"Yup."

Gabriella made a sour face. "Can you say something more than one or two word answers?"

"Sorry." He smiled.

"So you went to Wardlaw for junior high?"

Miguel started to get comfortable. "Yeah, heard you went to Cooper."

"Yup. Sorry. That's probably why I didn't remember you. I left after my first semester as a sophomore."

"Yeah, I understand. I don't really put myself out there, anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well, honestly: I'm really self conscious. I don't like being social."

"Sounds like me before I met my boyfriend." She smiled at the thought of Troy, but it slowly turned into a frown as she tried to conceal it, turning the other way to face the window.

"Looks like you guys are getting along," Maria interrupted.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Are your friends still coming over tomorrow, Miguel?"

"If you don't want them to, it's alright. I know you have to take care of the funeral and everything…" he said, still in pain.

"It's okay. Rosa and I will take care of everything. Maybe Gabriella can hang out with you and your friends. You could reacquaint her with the town. Sounds good?"

"Fine by me. What do you think?"

She thought for a second. She needed to do something that can possibly take her mind of her father because soon enough, his death will hit her harder than ever. "Sure," she replied.

Just then they pulled up at the house. It was humongous and nonetheless: beautiful. Her father was always interested in the stock market, though she never fully understood what it was.

"Mig, would you be a gentleman and get their things?"

"Like I have a choice," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, mom." Gabriella giggled as he opened the trunk and slung their bags over his shoulders as the girls walked inside the house.

"Let me show you your rooms." She led them upstairs through a vast hallway to the room Rosa would be staying in. The walls were a dark shade of red with a king sized bed centered against the wall, visible when you walk in. There was antique furniture lining the room, with costly paintings dangling on the walls.

"Wow, this is amazing, Maria."

"Well, Jose let Miguel and I decorate the guest rooms. You know he never really had good taste," they both laughed. "The room you'll be staying in, Gabriella, is the one next door." The walked out of the room and into the next one. There was a modern feel to it. The bed was a half circle that was positioned under a broad window, with bowl shaped chairs throughout the room. The walls were blue with a city skyline mural on the wall uninterrupted by windows.

'Maybe staying here isn't that bad after all,' Gabriella thought. Just then Miguel came panting up the stairs and down the hallway, dropping all their stuff off in Gabriella's room.

"So you did all of this?"

"Well, basically…"

"This is really impressive."

"Thanks." There was a pause, and he decided to break the silence. "So, being as that I'm your half-brother, I think I deserve to get to know you more."

She laughed, "Same here. Can I just have a minute to call my boyfriend up?"

"Sure thing," he said as he walked out the door. A second later he came back in saying, "I'll be in my room down the hall. Just come in when you're ready. You don't have to knock."

"Alright thanks." She rummaged through her purse and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey, Gabi!" he said excitedly.

"Hey. We landed like an hour ago. Did I ever tell you I had a half-brother?"

"No, you failed to mention that."

"Well, it's because I didn't know either. He was at my fifteenth birthday party, and I didn't even know it. Turns out my dad got _busy_ a little after he left us… He's a year younger than we are."

He let out a laugh, "That's pretty cool, though. Are you guys getting along so far?"

"We're supposed to be 'bonding' right now. I just took a minute to call you up. Maybe he can be my answer to sanity in this place… No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to look at Maria and not want to rip her head off. It kills me that her and my mom are practically best friends."

"I think the reason why you can't see the good is because you're not giving her a chance."

The thought about this for a moment. "Maybe you're right… Well, I better get going. Thanks for everything. I love you."

"Love you, too. Make the best of this trip." With that, they hung up.

She walked down the hallway and into Miguel's room. She opened the door to find him on his computer. Looking around, this room had much more character than the guest rooms. The walls were littered with posters of bands and some old 50's Ratpack memorabilia. He had a balcony just like her's. There were books scattered across his couch, but other than that, there was no trace of disorder in the room.

"Wow, nice room."

"Thanks… Sit on the bed. Make yourself comfortable."

"So how come you knew you had a half-sister, but I didn't know I had a half-brother… Who in fact went to my quince?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Dad told me I did. I guess your mom didn't."

"My mom has always been trying to protect me from Dad. I don't get it."

"Well, I don't either. Dad was a great guy." She now felt guiltier than ever knowing that she didn't reply his letters.

"Well, if it's okay… I want to get off the subject." He nodded. "So what are you doing?"

"MySpacing." They both laughed. Every teenager around the globe has MySpace incorporated into their social life.

"Can I check mine?"

"Sure… Send me a friend request." He smiled.

He let her login. No new messages, no new comments. "Come here, Miguel. Type in your address."

He did as he was told. He had a background picture of an underground band. She scrolled down to read his movie interests as she looked at his Top 8. "Michael?" she whispered to herself.

"Huh? Who? Michael?"

"You're friends with Michael?"

"Yeah, I was kind of the lonely freshman. He helped me out. How do you know him?" Gabriella opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off by Miguel, "Oh! He asked me if I was related to a girl named Gabriella."

"He still remembered me? Mig, can I trust you? You won't tell him anything?"

"Yeah, we're blood, Gabi."

"Well, Michael and I used to go out in sophomore year. It hadn't been long, and before anything got too serious, I broke up with him when I found out we were moving to New Mexico."

"Whoa. Seriously?"

She nodded. "Is that really in his nature? Helping others, seeing the good, yada yada?"

"Pretty much. He tutors around school, volunteers, etc. etc."

"Is he coming over tomorrow? Oh, wait… It's Monday. Don't you guys have school?"

"They closed the school down last Wednesday. Part of the building collapsed. Asbestos threat."

"Oh my gosh! Is everyone alright?"

"Few injuries, but they're closing the school down until they have a full inspection."

"I knew that rundown building would give out someday." They both laughed.

"Well, to answer your question: Yeah, Michael is coming. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Well, no… It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well... You better turn in. They're coming over early tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright. Nice talking to you." She left the room, walking down her's.

She took a quick shower, pulled on her short shorts and tank top and crawled into bed. It was now midnight, and she couldn't sleep. What was she going to do tomorrow? Her ex-boyfriend was coming. She knew for sure that things would've gotten serious if she hadn't moved. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone and stared at it for a minute. 'Would Troy be sleeping by now?' She held down a button, and soon the line was ringing.

After about four rings, the other line picked up. A hoarse voice greeted her. "Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Hey, you." He started to sound more alert.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Shoot."

"My ex-boyfriend… You know… Michael… He's um… Sort of best friends with my half-brother, Miguel… And um… He's coming over tomorrow." There was a short pause.

"Gabriella Montez, do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she replied without hesitation.

"Then there's nothing to be worried about. I trust you… Now get some sleep. You've had a long day."

"You've yet to fail me, Troy Bolton."

"Mhmm. Good night, beautiful."

She hung up. She had a trusting and understanding boyfriend, and she didn't want to give that up… Little did they know that image was on the verge of being shattered…


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I couldn't update sooner. The last two days before we left for the Philippines were hectic. But the trip was well worth the stress. It really made me appreciate what we have here in the States... Especially a hot shower. Well, I hope this chapter is enjoyable. If not, there's always the next one. (:

* * *

The next day quickly came. Although Troy was surrounded by his friends, he felt lonelier than ever. 

"Hey, where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked. Everyone nodded confirming their mutual curiosity.

Troy tapped his foot in contemplation. Gabriella didn't say anything about telling 'the gang' about the situation, but he thought she would think it was best if they knew. "Her dad died yesterday morning…"

"Oh my gosh! How?" Kelsi interrupted.

"He was involved in a fatal car accident…" He finished, thinking of the night before when Gabriella's eyes had ceased to glisten.

"So is she at home? We can come over and offer her some support after school," Jason suggested.

"She's in Utah right now… The funeral's being held there."

"When is she coming back?" Zeke jumped in the conversation.

"Ten days," he said as he brought his attention to the floor. The warning bell rang as everyone said their goodbyes and went off to class. But Chad, grabbed Troy's arm quickly before he fled. "Hey, dude. There's something wrong. You shouldn't be _this_ upset. It's only ten days."

"I'm not, really. I just stayed up last night studying for Pittman's test."

"Do you honestly think you can get away with a lame excuse like that?" Troy shook his head. "Lunch: We'll talk." He added just as the bell rang, and they ran in different directions, already late for class.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Chad began to interrogate Troy in his 'secret spot' on the rooftop. 

An anxious Troy was pacing up and down. "It's Gabriella."

"Obviously."

Troy gave him a questioning look, but continued, "Well… It's that her ex-boyfriend is supposed to hang out with her today. I trust her… It's just… I don't trust HIM."

"That's understandable… Even though you haven't even met the guy…" Troy shot Chad a bitter look. "But you got to realize… Gabriella is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah…"

"She loves YOU not HIM."

"Yeah, keep going. You're making me feel better."

"He's a jackass for letting her go, and now she has you: star basketball player and future American Idol."

Troy let out a laugh, and a grin took over his face. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

They walked down the stairs and just as they approached the cafeteria doors and Troy then realized he forgot to do his chemistry homework. He let Chad go join the others as he ran to his locker, colliding into a figure while turning a corner, papers flying everywhere. He apologized and helped pick up the papers, as the person's hand lay on top of his. It was Sharpay.

"Hey, Troy!"

He got up quickly and decided to just go along with this conversation. He didn't want to attempt to get on Sharpay's bad side. "Oh, hey Sharpay. I'm really sorry…"

"It's fine." She gave him a flirtatious look, noticing something was missing. "Where's Gabriella?"

"Um, she's not feeling too well," this wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely true either.

'_Now's my chance!_' her brain screamed. "Do you want to walk me to class?" As if on queue, the warning bell rang.

"I still have to grab a few things."

"Oh, I don't mind. Can I come with?"

"Um, sure?"

"So, Troy... How do you think the musical's coming along?" she asked now walking to his locker.

"Actually, I think it's going well… But with Gabriella going to be gone for a couple more days, it's going to set us back."

"Well, that's what understudies are for," she said, batting her eyelashes.

He opened his locker to grab his books for the next two periods and walked in the direction of their classes. It was to his misfortune that the Spanish and French rooms were right next to each other. She kept trying to close the gap between them, but Troy inched his way to the right, until he hit a locker. He attempted to walk faster, but Sharpay also quickened her step.

"Where's the fire, Troy?"

"Oh, ha-ha. Sorry," he tried to pass it as if he didn't know.

"Well, here we are," Troy declared.

"Thanks. You're so sweet," she said, kissing his cheek. "Tootles!" She walked into the classroom, hips swaying from side to side.

'_Did she just do what I think she did?_' Troy thought, wiping the lip gloss off his cheek. He shook it off, no longer thinking anything of it.

* * *

Troy entered the classroom as Ms. Puentes greeted him. The last bell rang as she made an announcement. "Okay, we're going to start off the day with a quick oral activity with your row partner." Troy raised his hand. "Ah, where's Gabriella?" 

"She's not going to be in school for a while."

"In that case, work with Casey and Jacob." He nodded and smiled at his fellow teammate and cheerleader who sat in front of him.

After they completed the exercise, Casey decided to start some conversation. "So where _is_ Gabriella?"

"She had to attend a funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry... Send her my condolences."

Thankfully, their conversation was interrupted by Ms. Puentes. "Okay! Since everyone is talking about what they're going to do this weekend, I guess we're all done now. Now we're going to watch Selena. When we finish, which may be tomorrow, you're going to write a one page essay about her cultural hardships for homework."

"Ms. Puentes!"

"What now, Xavier?"

"Why do we always have to watch movies about Latino singers who die of tragic accidents?"

"Because I don't have to make lesson plans."

"That's gay."

"What was that?"

"That's OKAY!" Everyone snickered as she hit the lights and the movie began. Everyone scooted their desks to get a closer view, but Troy stayed in his place doing his chemistry homework. '_This would've been ten times easier if Gabriella were here_,' he thought, '_I wonder what she's doing at this very second_.'

* * *

Gabriella woke up around 8 o'clock and took a shower. Although there was no need, she wanted to make a positive impression on Miguel's friends. She pulled on a lacey white tank top with a teal shrug top covering her shoulders, light-washed jeans, and sequined ballet flats. Creeping down the stairs quietly, she heard voices coming from the living room. She looked inside the room only to find that familiar head full of curly brown hair on the couch. 

"Hey, Gabi!" Miguel greeted her as she approached the landing.

"Hey, Mig."

"Oh, I guess this is the part where I introduce you."

She giggled. "I guess."

"This is Julia, Drew, and you already know Michael. Guys, this is my half-sister, Gabriella." They all said their 'hello's as she gave a shy wave.

"Come on, we're watching The 40 Year Old Virgin."

"I love that movie!" She then noticed that the only seat left open was on the couch next to Michael. Just then, he patted the cushion next to him as she parked herself on it.

"So, how've you been?" he whispered to her.

"Good," she replied, avoiding eye contact with him.

"How's school? Make lots of friends?"

"Mhmm."

"Gabriella, please don't make this awkward."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said finally looking in his brown eyes.

After a pause, he continued, "How's your academics? Still on the verge of becoming valedictorian?"

"Yeah, I hope so…"

Michael built up the courage to ask the question he so desperately wanted to know. "So… Any… Guys in your life?" he stumbled.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend now…"

"Oh." The conversation came to an abrupt stop as they sat uncomfortably watching the movie.

Julia walked up to the screen and turned off the DVD player as the credits came on. "So you guys want to go out to eat? I'm starving."

"You know what? I'll just order a pizza. I'm too lazy to go out," Miguel declared.

"Okay, it's all up to you, Mig," Michael said.  
"Hey, I'm going to be up in my room. I still need to do some unpacking," Gabriella said as she started up the stairs. Her luggage was still full, and as she unzipped it she came across a picture of her and Troy after last year's winter musical. She smiled as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled when Michael slowly pushed the door open.


	13. Author's Note

Sorry readers... It's been a LONG time since I updated. I've just lost interest in my story. Not to mention... A little writer's block. I'll try (sorry, no promises) to update this story this weekend. School ends this Friday, and I'm swarmed with work at the moment. Please, bear with me.


End file.
